Love Potion
by loveniklaus
Summary: Klaus, after one too many rejections from Caroline, decides that he shall gain her affection with a love potion. Unfortunately, Caroline is not the one to drink it...
1. Chapter 1

**Grimoire; is that the right way to spell it? I think (hope) so. **

**The idea for this just popped into my head, and I had to write it up. It's gonna be a multi chapter fic, though I'm not sure just how many chapters it will have. **

**Thank you for reading, as always. **

"Bonnieeee" Klaus' voice sang through the Bennett house as he closed the front door behind him.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Bonnie spat at him, and it was then that he noticed that she was sat on the sofa of her living room, her open Grimoire on her lap and a frown on her face.

He scoffed at her, and shook his head at her in mock disappointment. "Honestly, Bonnie! You don't remember inviting me in here?".

She frowned at him even more. Apparently she didn't remember.

"Well" He continued, sauntering over to the sofa and crashing onto the empty seat next to her, carelessly bringing his feet up to rest on her coffee table. "You did".

"Get your feet down, you brute!" She muttered, closing the Grimoire and smacking him on the leg with it.

"Be careful, love" He said, pulling the book from her hands and smiling at her menacingly, not even attempting to remove his feet from the now dirt stained coffee table. "You may need this for the favour I am about to ask of you".

"I'm not doing you any favours" She said with a glare, hatred thick in her voice.

"I think you'll find that you are, love" He countered with a glare of his own, one that sent a rush of fear through Bonnie's body, but she wouldn't let it show. "If you don't do this for me, let's just say that there is an endless line of your loved ones whose hearts I would just _love_ to rip out. Starting with that Gilbert boy".

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat, the thought of Jeremy being hurt was too much for her to handle, and there was no doubt in her mind that Klaus would live up to his word, and rip out Jeremy's heart without a second thought.

"What do you want?" She asked with a sigh, defeated, hating the smile that spread across Klaus' lips at her failure to disobey him.

"I want you to make me a… love potion, of sorts" He said, thrusting the Grimoire back at her, scowling at her as she broke out into a laugh.

"Love potion!?" She asked, trying to catch her breath between laughter. "Do you think that I'm some kind of Disney witch?".

"Well, you certainly cackle like one" He countered with a smirk, his grin widening as her laughter died down and a glare formed on her face.

"I don't make potions" She spat back at him, placing the Grimoire on a clean spot on the coffee table and getting up from her seat. She walked towards her front door, and thrust it open, turning to face him with her brows raised. "Sorry. Now leave, please".

"Alright" He said, getting up from his place on the sofa and pulling his phone out of his pocket, dialling a number into it and making his way towards the door. "If that's the way it must be…"

"Rebekah, sweetheart!" Bonnie heard him say down the phone just as he had stepped out of her front door. "I need your help, seems like I need to kill a few people, and I-"

"Wait!" Bonnie pleaded, hating the smug smile that formed on his lips as he turned to face her yet again.

He covered the end of his phone with his hand, turning it away from his face slightly and faking innocence as he asked softly; "Is everything okay, Bonnie?".

"There may be something I can do" She sighed, opening the door wider and clearing a space for him to walk past her. "Come back inside".

The breath that she wasn't aware she had been holding finally escaped her lips, as he hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket with a smirk.

"Lovely" He commented, stepping back into the Bennett house, not caring for how loudly Bonnie slammed the door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's just a regular bottle of water" Bonnie explained, handing the drink over to Klaus. "I've just spelled it so that whoever drinks some falls uncontrollably in love with you".

"Fantastic" Klaus said with a somewhat appreciative smile, twirling the bottle around in his hands and eyeing it curiously. "Thank you, witch".

"Whatever" She mumbled. "Can you leave now?".

"Yes I can" Klaus said, walking over to Bonnie's front door and opening it for himself. "I don't need your services anymore Bennett. Until next time".

And with that, he was gone, and Bonnie cursed herself for allowing him to control her yet again. Not only that, but she hoped with all her power that there would not be a 'next time'.

xxx

Klaus placed the bottle of water on his dining room table, as well as his car keys, and pulled out his phone to dial Caroline's number. One sip of that water, and he'd have her exactly where he wanted her; madly in love with him and unable to reject him ever again. He hoped that she would accept an invitation to come over. If not, he'd just lie and say that he had Matt held hostage or something.

"Shit" he murmured, realising that his phone had ran out of charge. He sped off upstairs to his bedroom to retrieve his charger, hating the delay that had been caused by the stupid battery of his iPhone.

"Hello?" Damon called as he opened the door to the Mikaelson's home, not bothering to knock; he had been invited in before, he may as well make use of that. "Klaus? You here?".

He cautiously entered the house, wondering why it was so quiet as he closed the door behind him. He noticed that all of the doors were closed, except for the one that led to the dining room. Intrigued, he stepped closer.

"Stupid Salvatore's!" Klaus muttered under his breath as he frantically searched his bedroom for his battery charger. He had sworn that he had left it here.

_"He has to be here" _Damon thought to himself as he noticed the car keys on the dining room table. He focused his ears, before finally hearing the faint noises of movement coming from upstairs. Was that the rustle of plastic bags that he could hear? Whatever, he'd just wait down here until whoever was upstairs decided to grace him with their presence. He knew that it was a vampire, since he couldn't hear the tell-tale signs of a human presence; a heartbeat and steady breathing.

He sighed, before pulling out a chair at the dining room table, taking a seat and letting his eyes fall upon the water bottle in front of him. He felt quite thirsty, all of a sudden.

"Ah, I found you" Klaus said quietly and triumphantly as he pulled his battery charger from one of the many plastic bags that littered Rebekah's floor. After being unsuccessful in finding the charger in his own bedroom, he hadn't even thought twice about looking in Rebekah's room, surprise not being a felt emotion as he finally found it hidden in one of her shopping bags.

_"Now to deal with that fucking Salvatore…" _He thought with a grimace, leaving Rebekah's bedroom and making his way down the stairs with his battery charger in hand. He could smell the horrible cologne that Damon insisted on wearing coming from the dining room, and he followed his nose to the doorway.

"You know, Damon, I really can't be arsed with whatever it is you want today, mate, and I-" His speech was cut off by the horrifying sight before him. Damon, with the now half empty water bottle in hand, was staring at him, wide eyed with a huge grin plastered to his face.

_His love potion. _

"Hey, big boy" Damon said seductively with a wink, and Klaus felt positively nauseous at the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that the chapters are short, but I'm also trying to work on my 'Kissing Booth' story, meaning that I can't spend too much time on this. **

"I need to call Bonnie" Klaus muttered, searching the room for a nearby plug socket to charge his phone with. "She has to fix this".

"Excuse me, sexy" Damon said in his most charming voice from his seat at the table.

Klaus turned to face him with a roll of his eyes. "What?" He questioned, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at him.

"Do you have a map?"

"Why the hell would you need a-"

"I'm beginning to get lost in your eyes".

"You're fucking insane, mate!" Klaus spat at him, before turning on his heels and finally spotting a plug socket to use. He bent over slightly, to bring himself at level with it, and gasped in horror as Damon sped across the room and his hand descended onto his butt rather harshly.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted, standing up straight and turning to face him sharply. "What was that!?".

"You have a beautiful arse, Klausy baby" Damon said, taking a few steps towards Klaus, batting his eyelashes at him. "I just couldn't help myself".

Klaus thanked the heavens that after 1000 years on the planet, his reflexes hadn't weakened in the slightest, as his hand shot up just in time to stop a very eager Damon from planting a kiss on his lips.

"If you know what's good for you," He spat at the lovesick fool, the grip that his hand had around Damon's neck tightening, "You will stop this foolery this instant".

"It's not… foolery" Damon spluttered against the strength of Klaus' grasp. "It's love. You're my soul mate".

"Isn't that just heart wrenching?" A voice sounded from the doorway, and Klaus turned to see Kol stood there, smirking at the both of them with his hands folded across his chest.

"And here I was, thinking that it was Caroline you were infatuated with…" He uncrossed his arms and began to move closer to them, laughing not so quietly at the groan of jealousy that left Damon's throat at the mention of Caroline's name.

"He drank my love potion" Klaus explained, turning to face Damon once again and noticing that he was staring at him with lust in his eyes. It was quite disturbing.

He brought his other hand up to Damon's neck, and with one, swift motion, snapped his neck, before letting his limp body slump to the floor.

"You wait until I tell the others about this, Nik…" Kol grinned, watching as his brother fumbled with his phone, plugging it into the charger in the wall. "They're going to find it hilarious! Especially Bekah. I can't even imagine what Elijah will say when-"

"Shut up, Kol" Klaus sighed as he turned to face him once more, raising his eyebrow at him in a silent warning. He dialled a number into his phone, and Kol found it rather amusing how his brother had to bend down slightly to be able to speak into the receiver.

"Bennett", he heard Klaus say, and he couldn't help but perk up at the mention of the witch's name. "Get over here, now. I have a problem".

Klaus put the phone down, and lay it to rest on the table, before turning his attention to the unconscious Salvatore lying on his floor.

He hoped, more than anything, that Bonnie got here before Damon woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel like this is kinda sloppy, since I haven't wrote anything in so long, but here it is anyway. Sorry that it took a thousand years to update. I'm working on the next chapter for 'Kissing Booth' too, hopefully that will be up tonight. If not, then tomorrow. Thanks for reading. **

As she made her way up the Mikaelson's driveway, Bonnie wondered what could have possibly gone wrong with Klaus' plan. She hadn't even reached the steps when the door swung open, to reveal a very annoyed looking Klaus.

"That foolish Salvatore drank my potion!" he spat at her as she ascended his steps, pointing towards the dining room through the open front door, and glaring at her as she broke out into laughter. "I don't think that this is a laughing matter, love".

"It's hilarious" She replied, folding her arms across her chest and smiling in amusement as he glared at her once more, before storming off into his home. She followed closely behind him, the smile still gracing her lips, and she turned to shut the front door behind them.

"Hello, Bonnie" She heard an unfamiliar voice say, and she turned to see Kol stood behind her, a flirtatious grin on his face and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Kol" Bonnie said flatly, before making her way to move around him and towards the dining room. Kol took a step to the left, blocking Bonnie's path, and she sighed before reluctantly bringing her eyes to meet his. "Can I help you with something?".

"Yes, you can" He replied, stepping towards her and bringing his hand to caress her cheek lightly. "I want you. And it's obvious that you want me. I mean, who wouldn't want me, right?".

Bonnie scowled at him, before pulling her face away from his hand and attempting to move around him once more, only to be stopped in her tracks, yet again, as he repeated his earlier action and stepped in front of her. "I know how to please a woman, Bonnie".

"Then _please_, Kol", Bonnie sighed, standing on her tip-toes and peering over his shoulder towards the dining room, to see an unconscious Damon lying on the floor. "Leave me alone".

"When you two simpleton's have quite finished, I have a problem in here" Klaus said bitterly as he appeared in the doorway of the dining room. "I didn't invite you over here to flirt with my brother, witch".

"As if I would flirt with him" Bonnie scoffed, before raising her eyes back to Kol's face, who was still smiling at her. She glowered at him, before peering back over his shoulder, towards Klaus, and asking; "You gonna get him to let me past, then?".

"Kol" Was all it took from Klaus, before his younger brother rolled his eyes and stepped out of Bonnie's way. She walked towards the dining room, and rolled her eyes herself at Klaus as he moved to let her past, who was smiling rather smugly at the fact that he could control his siblings so easily.

Klaus followed her into his dining room, as did Kol, and they both watched her curiously as she studied Damon's limp body on the floor.

"Did you do this?" She questioned, bringing her eyes up to meet Klaus', his small chuckle enough to answer her question.

"Well, he needs to wake up before I can even_ try_ to think of a solution" She said, before taking a seat in one of the dining chairs nearby.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes at her and becoming more impatient as each second passed. He just wanted to get this damn Salvatore out of his home.

"I'm waiting for him to wake up" She answered casually, before pointing towards the half empty water bottle that still rested on the table. "You might want to move that. Just in case somebody else decides to have a drink".

xxx

Klaus placed the water bottle in the fridge with a sigh, wondering how long exactly this was going to take. He wanted Damon out of his house, and he wanted him gone soon, before Elijah and Rebekah returned home. They would _definitely_ have something to say about this.

He closed the fridge door, and walked towards the doorframe of the kitchen, before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against it, watching as his brother tried his best to woo the Bennett witch as he sat across from her at their dining table.

The sound of the front door bell interrupted his thoughts. He had been watching Bonnie and Kol so intently that he hadn't heard anybody approach his house.

He considered making Kol answer the door, but decided against it once he heard a familiar voice sigh impatiently from the other side of the door, confirming that it was, in fact, Miss Forbes herself.

He smiled as he pushed away from the doorframe, and made his way towards the front door. He swung the door open, and couldn't help but let his grin widen as he greeted the beauty before him.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked sweetly, grasping her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, before planting several kisses on her knuckles.

"Shouldn't you be saving that for Damon?" she asked, smiling at him sarcastically, before pulling her hand away from him.

"Bonnie text me and filled me in" She stated, answering the unasked question of how she knew about what was happening, after noticing the confused expression on his face.

He rolled his eyes at her, before grasping her hand in his again and pulling her in through the front door.

"Stefan's on his way, too. So is Elena".

"Fantastic".

xxx

Klaus was beginning to get extremely impatient. If Damon didn't wake up very shortly, he would most definitely kill everybody in this room.

Caroline and Bonnie sat next to each other at his dining table, comparing fingernails and exchanging the names of their manicurists. Kol sat opposite of them, occasionally throwing the odd pick up line at Bonnie, who often had some sort of snarky remark to reply with. Elena sat on the floor, Damon's head on her lap as she stroked his hair, whispering that it would all be okay, that Bonnie would fix it and then he could love her again.

Klaus wondered why they had all bothered to try to kill him in other ways; all they had to have done was make Elena speak like this in front of him. He was sure that he was going to explode in a moments time, if she didn't stop being so damn repulsing.

His gaze fell onto Stefan, who was sat in the seat next to Kol, his familiar broody expression plastered onto his face as he watched the love of his life coddle his unconscious brother. Klaus actually felt kind of bad for the guy; he knew exactly how it felt to want somebody who didn't want you back.

He made his way back into the kitchen, where he poured two glasses of whiskey, before making his way back into the dining room. He placed one glass in front of Stefan, who stared at him questioningly. Klaus let his eyes drift to Caroline, and then back to Stefan, who looked in the direction of Caroline.

Understanding what he meant, he lifted his glass to Klaus', silently making a toast to heartbreak in his head.

"There's none of your love potion in this now, is there, Klaus?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself, mate" Klaus answered with a smile, before bringing his glass to his lips. Stefan did the same, and when they had both drained their glasses, they placed their now empty glasses on the table, before wiping their mouths with the arms of their shirts in unison.

"Damon?" They heard Elena say quietly, and they all turned their heads towards a now grumbling Damon, whose eyes were flickering open.

"What…the…hell…happened?" Damon muttered as he brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing them fiercely, as if this would somehow jog his memory.

"Klaus proposed to you, and you fainted in shock" Kol answered from his place at the table, causing Caroline to laugh, her laughter cut short as she noticed the angered expression on Klaus' face. He picked up his empty whiskey glass, before throwing it at his brothers head, smiling triumphantly as it shattered and cut Kol's forehead slightly.

"You dick!" Kol spat, before jumping up from his place at the table and hitting his brother in the face. Klaus was just about to lunge forward and tackle his brother to the ground, when Elijah's voice startled him.

"Now, now, children, that's enough"

Klaus sighed in disappointment as he focused his attention to the left of him, noticing that Elijah and Rebekah had returned home.

"Klaus! You killed me!?" Damon shrieked rather femininely as he stood up from the floor, his hands resting on his hips and his lips pursed in a straight line. "How are we supposed to move forward in our relationship if you keep killing me!?".

Klaus stared at Damon in horror, as did everybody else in the room.

"And, speaking of moving forward…" Damon continued, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation. "When exactly _are_ you going to propose to me!? I think it's about time we illustrate our love to the world, and what better way to do that then to make this commitment to each other?".

"Can I snap his neck again?" Klaus asked as he turned his face towards Bonnie, who was staring at Damon in disbelief.

"Oh, this is just delightful!" Rebekah said with a smile, gazing at Damon, who was staring at her brother, awaiting an answer.

"You'll be my brother in law, Klaus!" Stefan said cheerfully with a raise of his glass, even though it was empty, and nearly everybody in the room erupted into laughter. Everybody except for Klaus and Damon, that is.

"Just get on with it, Bennett!" Klaus shouted at Bonnie, and everybody quietened down as they noticed the furious expression on Klaus' face, his reddened skin, and his fists that were now balled up at his sides.

Bonnie stood up from her place at the table, before making her way towards Damon and standing in front of him. "Okay, here we go".


	5. Chapter 5

**Changed the pairing to Klaus/Caroline after this chapter, which I didn't expect to be so long. & it was requested by the lovely Marie, aka TroutyMouthLove, that Caroline snap Damon's neck. So blame her for that. **

**I've had this chapter on my pc for two nights now, and I don't really like it. But every time I try to edit it, my mind goes blank. So I finally gave up and just published it as it is. **

**Thanks for reading! **

"Okay, how do you feel now?" Bonnie asked Damon curiously as they sat, hand in hand, across from each other at the dining room table. After many failed attempts at various spells, Bonnie was now trying to pull the spell out of him, as such, and everybody was watching curiously.

"I just feel the same" Damon answered with a frown. "Am I supposed to feel any different?".

"Well, let's put it this way…" Stefan began, leaning over the table from his seat next to Bonnie, towards his brother. "Do you love Klaus, or Elena?".

Damon glanced towards Elena, who had become so hopeless after each spell had failed, that she was now crying, huddled on the floor in the corner of the dining room, with Caroline's supportive arm around her. What a weakling.

His gaze then wondered to Klaus, who was stood next to Elijah with his arms folded across his chest, staring at Bonnie and Damon intently. He didn't look very pleased. But oh, he did look sexy.

"Why does it matter? None of you are affected by the way I feel" Damon answered, turning back to his brother with a glare. "So why don't you all just leave, and let Klaus and I be?".

"Bonnie!" Klaus shouted, walking towards the witch and slamming his hands down on the table next to her. "My patience is wearing thin, love, do hurry up".

"Klaus, I'm trying!" Bonnie defended herself, pulling her hands away from Damon's and proceeding to bury her face in them, causing the next part of her sentence to be barely audible and rather muffled. "I've done everything that I can think of…"

"Well then think of more! Or I swear to God, Bonnie, I will-"

"Okay!" Caroline started, interrupting Klaus' sentence and jumping up from her seat next to Elena, before making her way towards the dining room table. She took Klaus' hand in her own, and began to pull him away from where he stood. "How about we give Bonnie some space to think?".

If anybody else had attempted to control him like this, he would have taught them a lesson. But the feeling of having Caroline's hand in his own was so surreal that he found himself complying, and stepping away from the Bennett witch. Damon turned his head sharply towards Klaus and Caroline, his eyes widening and his jaw tightening as he saw their interlinked fingers.

He stood up from his seat across from Bonnie, glaring at Caroline and taking a few steps towards her. "Get your filthy paws off my man".

Kol, who was sat with Rebekah on the breakfast bar stools that they had pulled from the kitchen, began to laugh hysterically. As did Rebekah, and Klaus turned towards them, raising his eyebrows at them in a silent warning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does it bother you?" Caroline teased, a sly smile appearing on her lips. "Does it bother you when I hold his hand like this?".

"Stop it" Damon warned, stepping even closer, his fists balling up at his sides.

Klaus was loving this. He had never seen Caroline this way before, so…mischievous. It wasn't a secret to anybody that Damon and Caroline had a love-hate kind of relationship, so it didn't come as much of a shock to see her teasing him like this.

"How would you feel if I was to, oh, I don't know…" She continued, moving closer to Damon, her hand still in Klaus' and a grin plastered to her face. "Kiss him?".

Damon let out an angered grunt, and brought his right hand forward, with every intention of ripping Caroline's heart from her chest. Klaus' free hand shot up instinctively, catching his wrist before it could make contact, and Elijah sped across the room, grabbing Damon's other arm. Under the grasp of the two Originals, Damon couldn't move either of his arms, causing him to let out impatient, frustrated groans.

"Let me go!" He screamed, kicking his legs in temper and pulling his arms forward, in an attempt to free them from the Mikaelson brothers' hold. "I'm going to kill her".

"That is no way to convince me to free you, mate" Klaus spat at him, his gaze falling to his other hand as Caroline slowly pulled away from him, much to his displeasure.

"Wow" She said to Damon, folding her arms across her chest and smirking at him. "You really _do _love him".

"Caroline, this isn't helping, so stop it!" Elena cried from her place on the floor, causing Caroline to turn towards her, noticing the hurt expression on her friends face.

She rolled her eyes, before walking towards Damon, who was still being refrained by Elijah and Klaus, and snapping his neck.

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed, watching Damon's body slump to the floor as both he and his brother released their hold on him. He was unsure whether to be in shock, or awe at what she had just done. "Sweetheart, what was that for?".

"Aside from the fact that he's an absolute dick?" She questioned, turning to face him once more with a sigh, and re-crossing her arms over her chest. "There was no other way to keep him from attacking me. Unless you and Elijah both had the intention to refrain him for the rest of the night?".

"If you wouldn't have teased him in the first place, Caroline, then there'd be no reason for him to _want_ to attack you" Elena grumbled at her.

"Well, since you're the only one who actually likes him in this room, Elena, I'm pretty sure that everybody else enjoyed seeing him a little…flustered" Caroline replied, before glancing towards Stefan. "You don't count; you're his brother, you have to like him".

"I thought it was pretty funny, actually" Stefan laughed, before pulling his iPhone out of his pocket and settling into a game of 'Angry Birds'. He was obviously not as bothered as Caroline thought he would have been by this whole thing.

"I think we could all use a break" Rebekah sighed, getting up from her seat next to Kol and walking into the kitchen to get a blood bag.

"That's actually a great idea" Bonnie mumbled, getting up from her seat at the dining table. "I'm gonna run home and get my Grimoire while he's passed out".

"I'll drive you!" Kol said enthusiastically, jumping up from his seat and flashing her a flirtatious smile.

"No, thank you" Bonnie replied, furrowing her brows to illustrate just how horrified she was at that thought. "I'd rather walk. In fact, I'd rather die".

"You don't seem to understand, love" Kol started as he walked towards her, the term of affection that he had used making his resemblance to his older brother much more apparent. "I wasn't offering. Follow me".

He grabbed her by the elbow of her left arm, pulling her towards the door and ignoring any and every insult that she threw his way.

Caroline turned her attention to the scene before her. Elena was huddled in the corner of the room still, though her tears had now gone, and she was blankly staring at the yet again unconscious Damon lying near the dining table. Stefan was still playing 'Angry Birds' on his iPhone, and Elijah had relocated to the seat where Kol had been sat, conversing with his sister, who was now sipping at a blood bag, about her school.

And then there was Klaus, who was smiling at her with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "That was impressive".

"I know" She replied with her own cheeky smile, before turning on her heels and making her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He called after her curiously.

"To get some air" She replied without turning back. "You coming?".

He smiled, before following her out of the dining room and towards the front door.

xxx

"I could have walked, you know" Bonnie grumbled from the passenger seat next to Kol. "That's how I got to your house".

"Can't you just thank me for the ride?" Kol asked her, turning to face her with a smile.

She didn't reply, just turned away from him with a scowl to glance out of the window.

"I'm surprised you didn't just ride your broomstick over to my house" Kol teased, his smile broadening as he heard her laughter.

"Okay, I admit, that was pretty good" She said, turning back to face him with a small smile. "Doesn't mean that I like you, though, just because you got me to laugh".

"I understand completely" Kol answered, turning his attention back to the road in front of him with a small laugh.

They were silent for a moment, Bonnie staring out of the car window once more, and Kol listening to her heartbeat, finding it to be rather relaxing.

"You know…" He began, causing Bonnie to turn to face him again. "I watched 'Shrek' yesterday, and-"

"You watched 'Shrek'? How old are you again, 5?"

He turned towards her to glare at her, before continuing.

"I was about to say, that Shrek had to kiss Fiona in order to break this weird curse where she forgot who he was, and-"

"Is this your way of telling me that you want to kiss Damon?" Bonnie teased, laughing as he took an unnecessarily long, deep breath, obviously annoyed at being disrupted again.

"The only person I want to kiss right now, Bonnie, is you" He said in a dry tone, causing Bonnie to involuntarily blush, which she silently cursed herself for. "And since that's not going to happen, how about you shut up and let me finish my sentence?".

She said nothing, just turned towards the window again in an attempt to hide the effect that he seemed to be having on her.

"True love's kiss" He said simply, before turning the corner and driving up the street to Bonnie's house. "That's what it took to break the curse".

Intrigued, she turned towards him again. "Are you suggesting that we get Elena to kiss him?"

"If you believe that Elena is his true love, then yes"

"And you really think that'll work?"

"I don't know, love, but it doesn't seem like we have many other options left, does it?"

They finally reached Bonnie's house, and Kol parked his car up outside of it, knocking over a plant pot as he did so.

"Are you blind, Kol!?" Bonnie snarled at him, before rolling her eyes as he smirked at her once again, getting out of the car and slamming the passenger door behind her.

xxx

"You really got under Damon's skin in there, sweetheart" Klaus chuckled as he walked towards Caroline, who was sat on one of the many benches that graced his front yard.

"I don't like him" She stated candidly, turning to look at him, scooting over on the bench as he neared her so that he could take a seat.

"I gathered as much"

He sat down next to her, letting his eyes fall over her perfect form. She really _was _beautiful.

"Why didn't Tyler tag along with you tonight?" He asked curiously, noticing how she tensed a little at the mention of the hybrid's name, but continuing anyway. "I would've thought that he would enjoy seeing me suffer as much as the next guy".

"We broke up" She said simply, turning away from him to stare at anything but his face. " And I'm not going to tell you why; your ego's big enough as it is".

"Well, now I really _am _intrigued" He said, smiling at her as she turned to face him once more.

"Fine, I'll tell you" She sighed, before raising her eyebrows at him and pointing at him with her index finger. "But don't you _dare_ read too much into it".

"I would never" He said with a small smile, before leaning back further into the bench. "Please, tell me".

"We broke up…" She began, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Because I kept your picture, and the dress that you gave me, and the bracelet-"

"And he found out and ended the relationship?" Klaus asked, attempting to finish her sentence for her.

"No, I broke up with him. Because he wanted me to burn them, and I said no, and he tried to make me choose between him and-"

"Me?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows at her and leaning towards her slightly. "He asked you to choose between me and him, and you chose me?".

She smiled at him, before getting up from her seat on the bench, smoothing the front of her dress down with her hands before turning to face him. "I told you not to read too much into it. They're just really nice gifts".

He laughed lightly, watching as she turned on her heels and made her way back towards his house, before getting up himself and following her.

xxx

20 minutes later, Kol came running into the dining room, Bonnie's Grimoire in his hand and a smirk plastered onto his face. "Come and get it, witch!".

Bonnie appeared in the doorway, slightly breathless and obviously irritated. She stormed towards Kol, attempting to grasp the Grimoire in his hand, but his vampire reflexes were too fast for her, and he held it in the air and out of her grasp.

"Give it to me, Kol" She said dryly, glaring at him as he laughed at her. She could hear Klaus chuckling from somewhere in the room, too, and she wondered how anybody could find this moron funny.

"Oh, I'll happily 'give it to you', Bonnie" He said with a smirk, walking towards her and stopping just inches away from her, so much so that he could feel her breath tickling his lips.

"You're disgusting" She muttered, causing Kol to smirk even more. He leant in closer, and just when his lips were about to touch hers, he fell to the floor on his knees, the Grimoire toppling out of his hand onto the ground next to him as an excruciating pain ran through his head.

Bonnie smirked herself then, leaning down to pick her Grimoire up from the floor next to him.

"Never piss off a witch" She mumbled, before sitting down in her earlier position at the dining table and opening the Grimoire.

xxx

Damon groaned as his eyes flickered open, and he took a moment to ponder where he was as he stared at the crisp white ceiling of the Mikaelson's dining room.

He sat up cautiously, bringing his hands up to rub his eyes, before stretching his neck in an attempt to lessen the ache that he felt. Having your neck snapped certainly_ wasn't_ fun.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Rebekah smirked, causing Damon to turn his head in her direction. "Sleeping Beauty is awake".

"I won't argue with the beauty part" he mumbled, pushing himself up from the floor with his hands. Caroline scoffed at his reply, and that's when he saw her, sat on the seat opposite from Bonnie, just to the left of him.

"I'm going to kill you" He muttered, taking a few steps towards her, only to be stopped in his tracks as Elijah stepped in front of him, refraining him as he placed two hands on his shoulders.

"You will not hurt Caroline"

"I will not hurt Caroline" Damon repeated as the compulsion took effect, causing Elijah to release his hold on him and take the seat next to Caroline.

"There's an idea" Stefan said, getting up from his seat on the stool next to Rebekah and walking towards were Klaus sat, which was next to Bonnie. "Can't you compel him to, you know, not love you?".

"It's worth a shot" Bonnie said hopefully, turning in her seat slightly to look at Klaus, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Why don't you try it?".

He nodded, before rising from his seat and walking towards Damon, who was smiling at him rather seductively.

Klaus grimaced as he repeated his brother's previous actions and placed his hands on Damon's shoulders, before staring intensely into his eyes and saying; "You do not love me. You love Elena. Understand?".

Damon nodded, and Klaus smiled to himself as he released his hands from their grip on the Salvatore's shoulders, before turning his head back towards the dining table. "I think it worked!".

Unfortunately for him, he was wrong.

Damon grabbed the sides of Klaus' face with his hands, turning his face to him once more, and before the Original even had time to think about what he was doing, Damon crushed his lips against his, ignoring the grunts of disgust and protest that were coming from his throat.

"Oh my God!" Rebekah shrieked, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Damon!" Elena cried, standing up from her seat on the floor and staring at him in horror.

Elijah rolled his eyes, wondering why it was always _his_ family that had to be caught up in all the drama, before standing up from his seat next to Caroline and flashing upstairs to his bedroom, where he proceeded to read one of his favourite novels.

Kol only laughed, Stefan didn't really seem too phased by the sight before him, as if this was something that he saw every day, and Caroline and Bonnie both turned towards each other, their eyes wide and their mouths open slightly in shock.

Klaus grabbed Damon by the collar of his leather jacket, before throwing him against the wall opposite of him, a low growl escaping his throat as he edged closer and closer to the elder Salvatore. "You tricked me! Do you have a death wish, mate!?".

"Please, don't hurt him!" Elena cried in desperation, running to stand in front of Damon, who was now slumped against the wall, and protectively holding her arms out in front of him. "Please".

Klaus rolled his eyes at her, before storming past her and making his way towards the kitchen, punching Kol, who was still laughing, in the stomach as he passed.

The only reason that he was showing any kind of mercy towards Damon and his pathetic little girlfriend right now, was because he knew that killing Damon would hurt Elena, and hurting Elena would ultimately hurt Caroline. He didn't want to hurt his Caroline.

"I need to rinse my mouth out" He grumbled, opening one of the top cupboards and retrieving a glass, before making his way towards the kitchen sink and turning on the tap.

_"Acid would be better"_ He thought to himself as he held his glass under the faucet, before bringing the glass to his lips with a sigh.

xxx

"This is a stupid idea, Kol" Klaus growled as he leant against the kitchen doorframe, before bringing his glass to his lips once more and proceeding to gargle the water in his mouth, desperately attempting to rid Damon's kiss from his mind.

"Just try it, Elena" Kol mumbled, watching intently as she nodded at him, and then slowly and cautiously pressed her lips against Damon's.

"Well?" She asked softly as she pulled away from him, bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek gently and smiling at him lovingly.

"That was…" Damon started, returning her smile with his own, causing Elena to truly believe that Kol had been right, and that her kiss had cured her boyfriend.

"Absolutely disgusting!" He finished abruptly, pulling his cheek away from Elena's embrace and making a gagging gesture, before turning towards Klaus.

"She's not as good a kisser as you, Klausy" He said with a wink, causing Kol to laugh yet again and Rebekah to pull him away from where he stood next to Klaus, genuinely believing that Nik would snap at him at any minute now.

xxx

There weren't many people here, now.

Elena had gone home a few hours ago; after Caroline had promised her that she wouldn't let Klaus hurt Damon, which had caused Klaus to smirk at her. He knew, though, that he would do anything that woman asked of him, and apparently, she knew that, too.

Rebekah had also left, claiming that she was 'bored' at home, and that she was off to spend the night at April Young's house.

Elijah was still reading in his bedroom.

That left Bonnie, Klaus, and Caroline huddled around the Grimoire at the dining room table, all three of them still trying to think of a solution to the truly _horrifying_ situation that Klaus was in.

"I think that you're just going to have to put up with Damon loving you for the rest of your existence" Bonnie said, leaning over the Grimoire as Klaus sat next to her, watching her intently.

"I'd rather kill him, then-"

"Yes! High score, bitch!" Stefan's voice interrupted him, and he looked up towards him with a glare.

Stefan and Kol were both sat on the stools that Rebekah had dragged from the kitchen earlier, Stefan with his iPhone in his hand as he played 'Angry Birds', Kol sat next to him with a pout on his face as he awaited a turn.

"Give me a go!" Kol whined, attempting to grab Stefan's phone from his hands and groaning in protest as he held it out of his reach.

"No, it's my phone".

"Will you both shut the hell up!?" Klaus bellowed at them, causing them to look up at him with expressions that Klaus could only compare to those of two young children being scolded by their father.

Sensing his brother's frustration, and that his patience was slowly and gradually running out, Kol stood up, motioning for Stefan to follow him and leading him into the living room, where they both settled into a game of 'Call Of Duty' on Kol's Xbox.

"Is there anything else that you could try, Bon?" Caroline asked. Bonnie shook her head in response to her question, causing Caroline to lean across the table to take her friend's hand in her own. Bonnie looked up at her, instantly relaxed by the warm smile that graced Caroline's lips. "Don't stress yourself out".

"Honey," Damon called to Klaus from where he now sat on the floor, cross-legged and skimming trough a pile of bridal magazines that he had retrieved from God knows where. "Which style of dress do you think will look best on my figure?".

He turned that magazine that he was reading towards Klaus, before proceeding to point at a variety of different dresses. "This one?" He asked. "What about that one?".

"Bonnie…" Klaus growled at the Bennett witch. "Think of something. Now. I can't put up with this for the rest of my existence".

"Klaus, I've read nearly every page in this book, and I can't-"

"No, Bonnie! No excuses! You will do this, or I swear to God Bennett, I will-"

"Wait a minute" Caroline's voice interrupted their argument. Bonnie and Klaus turned to her and watched her closely as she slowly rose from her seat, her brows furrowed in thought as she seemed to be pondering something in her head.

"What is it, love?" Klaus asked, getting up from his seat and moving towards her, smiling at her as she turned to face him.

"What about an antidote?" She asked quietly, causing Klaus to raise his eyebrows and turn towards Bonnie expectantly, who seemed as equally surprised at her suggestion.

"Think about it" Caroline continued, beginning to pace the floor of the dining room. "This thing all started when he drank that… potion, or whatever you wanna call it, so it just seems that the best way to fix it would be-"

"To make him drink another potion, only this time, it will have the opposite effect" Bonnie finished for her with a smile, causing Caroline to jump up and down excitedly on the spot.

"I'm a genius!" She squealed, ignoring the glares that were being thrown her way by Damon. "Do you think that it will work, Bon?".

"I think so" Her friend replied with a smile, before standing up from her seat and walking towards Caroline, pulling her into a hug. "You really _are_ a genius".

"Indeed she is. Get to it, then" Klaus directed the witch.

"I need you to go and get me something that he can drink" Bonnie replied as she turned to face him. "He's not gonna drink fresh air, is he?".

Klaus scowled at her, before doing as instructed and making his way towards the kitchen, where he proceeded to open the fridge and retrieve one of Rebekah's many bottles of water that she kept in there, reserved for whenever she had cheerleading practice.

He walked back into the dining room, handing the bottle of water to Bonnie and watching her as she sat back down in her earlier seat at the dining table, before setting the bottle down in front of her, staring at it intently as she began to chant something in a language that, after many years on the planet, Klaus could only recognise as that of a witch's.

Caroline made to follow her, before Klaus grabbed her by the wrist and spun her back round to face him, smiling in amusement at the shocked expression on her face.

"Thank you" he said softly, the smile on his face widening as she smiled at him herself, staring into his eyes with those beautiful blues of hers.

"I hope you're better behaved at our wedding, darling" Damon said from his place on the floor, interrupting Klaus' moment with Caroline and making him want to tear out his own liver, after hearing his chosen pet name for him. "I can't have you chasing that bimbo around the whole night" he finished with a glare towards Caroline.

"If she doesn't hurry up and finish this spell," Caroline muttered to Klaus, motioning towards Bonnie with her free hand and glancing at her briefly, before returning her gaze to Klaus'. "I'll kill him myself".


End file.
